The training mission
by synomous01
Summary: Note: Prequel to "Nirvana in Fire/琅琊榜". Emperor Xiao Xuan is emperor, ruling over the Liang Kingdom. Young Prince Jing and Lin Shu join Prince Qi on a simple training mission. Nothing should go amiss, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Prequel to "Nirvana in Fire/琅琊榜** **". Emperor Xiao Xuan is emperor, ruling over the Liang Kingdom.**

 **Young Prince Jing and Lin Shu join Prince Qi on a simple training mission. Nothing should go amiss, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Nirvana in Fire/琅琊榜** **"**

 **Prince Jing**

"Xiao Shu… is he going to be ok?"

Jingyan wanted to hear the physician say something positive as he had with his elder brother, Prince Qi. Hours ago when he had first reached the outer gates of the capital, he had feared his elder brother would not make it. He had lost a lot of blood, his face ghostly pale. Jingyu had taken an arrow to the shoulder but thankfully it had not gone clean through, only to the muscle. Xiao Shu had at the time made a makeshift bandage to slow the bleeding. In all respects, it should have slowed a little, but for some reason, it didn't clot. Instead, the bandage was completely soaked through even before Jingyan was halfway back to the city gates.

Jingyan was no stranger to wounds sustained in battle, and this condition immediately made him suspicious that something else was wrong. His brother's face had looked feverish and his breathing was hitched. Jingyan also started to notice he was starting to feel the same way. He had a wound that was also not clotting and had a strange lightedheaded feeling. He knew it was for this reason, that Xiao Shu had been so hard pressed on having him leave with Jingyu instead of him fighting along side him.

The attack had come so suddenly, thought Jingyan. But it was incredibly organized. It was too organized, as if the enemy knew where they would be, what their formation would be. They had barely a chance to escape, had Xiao Shu not remembered a winding passage that the two of them along with Nihuang had discovered in their youth, they would not have had time to compose a plan.

Once they had found the hiding place, it was then that Xiao Shu had time to inspect Jingyu's wound. His brows were furled in concentration as he removed the arrow and then bandaged the wound with a ripped rag torn from his clothing. And then he had looked at Jingyan's minor cut on his arm and moved to also bandage it. Xiao Shu looked far too concerned, and even more so when Jingyan said it was nothing that needed tending, it didn't even hurt. Xiao Shu had then touched the bleeding wound. Jingyan had thought he would at least flinch at it, but he didn't, and that surprised him as well.

Xiao Shu had been quiet for a moment looking at the wound and wrapping far more tightly than Jingyan thought that was needed. And then when he spoke, he said that he and Jingyu had to make haste back to the capital now. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the wound wasn't natural. He told him the plan would be to use himself and the last two surviving recruits, who were at the moment standing guard at the entrance to the passage, as a distraction for them to get away.

Jingyan had wanted to argue but he had always trusted Xiao Shu's instincts. While he did not think too much of the wound, he did feel uneasy about how his elder brother was still unconscious. He had fallen from the impact of the arrow, but he should have regained consciousness already. Jingyan conceded and followed Xiao Shu's distraction strategy to make their way out of the Lan Seng passage undetected by the enemy

When Jingyan had made it to the gates, he immediately alerted the guards to send aid as well as notice to General Lin Xie about the Lan Seng passage ambush. Jingyan had wanted to follow the calvary, but he knew that the condition he was in, he would only be a hindrance.

Xiao Shu would be okay, he had thought. He had promised he would be okay.

But this, thought Jingyan now, as he stared at his unconscious friend, was not okay.

Jingyan swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

Looking at the pale and very still Xiao Shu, Jingyan's mind drifted back to details the day's events.

 **9 hours ago**

 **Prince Jing**

Jingyan heard about Prince Qi running a training mission with new recruits. After having been assigned to literature readings for the past two weeks, Jingyan had began to feel restless. He was used to doing more active things, but as a Prince, he had to be well rounded. Prince Qi had said that it was important to cultivate the mind as well as the body. Jingyan always listened to his da-ge. He was his mentor, someone that he himself strived to become like one day. But sometimes it was difficult, simply sitting there for hours, just reading.

That was why Jingyan was surprised that his friend Xiao Shu was able to do just that. For someone like Xiao Shu who excelled in martial arts, it was a rare trait to be able to sit so idly and calm reading about philosophy and classic literature. Master Li Chong, the Imperial tutor, also regarded as one of the most highly respected teacher in Jianghu, favored Xiao Shu and often praised him for his insightful mind. Jingyan had to admit, he was a little jealous at that considering that he too was being tutored by Master Li Chong. Prince Qi was also regarded highly by Master Li Chong. This of course had motivated Jingyan to be more studious. Or attempt to be anyway.

His elder brother Prince Qi, Jingyan knew, was the hope of the Kingdom. Learning from him was a privilege. Even though many did not say it, nor did they dare say it, but Prince Qi was made to be the ruler of the land. While Jingyan loved his father, in terms of capability of ruling the empire, he was lacking. His decisions often times biased by his emotions, disregarding important matters of state because they were not on his radar. While the enemy borders were gathering into small factions, gaining power, his father did not try to quell this strength. He did not sit down with Lin Xie nor Marquis Yan to discuss options. He simply ignored, pushed the issues aside.

General Lin Xie could not act without the approval of his father. But what he could do was prepare for it. And also speak with Prince Qi about it. Prince Qi had taken a few harsh hits by their father, but he stood firm, telling their father what needed to be heard, not what he wanted to hear. The enemy were starting to gain power. They needed to stop it in its infancy before it grew to great. Jingyan remembered how angry their father was. It took a few days and much of both his mother and Noble Consort Chen to calm him to forgiving Prince Qi's directness.

His father enjoyed himself far too much, instead of ruling the country. As the Crown Prince, Prince Qi, had to leave often to different countries to build relationships and connection with their leaders. This way it ensured that Da Liang remained informed and on top of things. Because of these responsibilities, it also made Prince Qi leave the capital for long periods of time. Seeing him in the capital was a rarity so Jingyan wanted to take advantage of it when he could. Besides, the training Prince Qi was doing was located by the mountain side, it was a place he was familiar with since it was practice area for him, Xiao Shu, and Princess Nihuang.

Jingyan missed his older brother's company and this was a good chance to just to follow him without intruding too much. He knew Xiao Shu probably couldn't come since lately Uncle Lin Xie had assigned piles of reports and documents to review. But Jingyan also knew that it would not take too much to convince Xiao Shu to skip out on those tasks and come join him and Prince Qi.

Jingyan headed over to the Lin Manor to tell his friend to come. His opening lines to Xiao Shu was Prince Qi was due to set out in two weeks, so it may be a while before they would have another chance to see him. Uncle Lin Xie wouldn't mind Xiao Shu postponing some documents if it meant learning more under the guidance of their da-ge Prince Qi. Also Xiao Shu loved teaching new recruits a thing or two – not always in the nicest way, but the lessons learned would save their lives.

Xiao Shu had laughed and said that Jingyan really didn't need to go into so much detail what he needed to do to get out from doing the reports. He was Lin Shu after all. Jingyan could see the evil ideas popping up into his friend's mind for Prince Qi's recruits. Jingyan suddenly felt a little sorry for them. Only a little. Jingyan actually rather found it amusing to see new recruits being tested by Xiao Shu. He was also pretty sure Prince Qi liked it too, but always put up a disapproving front so that he wouldn't get in trouble by the Uncle Lin Xie.

They had gone quickly over to the Qi Manor, after Xiao Shu finished convincing his father to let him go on the training mission. It took really one line from Xiao Shu: it would be a good to see different training strategies since Xiao Shu himself had recently formed and taken command of his own army, the Chiyu battalion. Jingyan was impressed. Xiao Shu was always a person who knew how to get things done - the way he wanted it done. A leader's trait.

At the Qi residence, they found their Jingyu da-ge in his study, pouring over some documents with his brows furled in concentration. At their entrance, he looked up and a pleasant smile graced his face.

"What brings the two of you here?"

While Xiao Shu bowed in greeting, Jingyan went straight to asking if he could join him on the training mission.

"Can we join you, brother? You know, Xiao Shu is great with teaching new recruits."

Prince Qi glanced at Xiao Shu, his brows lifted slightly and in a mock tone, though not unkindly, "I am sure he is." Xiao Shu only grinned broadly back at him, feigning an air of innocence.

"Da-ge, you know the way I teach, sometimes learning the hard way is better. Gives them more preparation of what being a real soldier is about."

Prince Qi nodded in agreement and then asked, "How is your training with the Chiyu battalion coming along?"

At that, Xiao Shu's grin became even wider. "So far so good. The man you recommended to me, Wei Zheng, is a very skilled soldier. I have promoted him already to left vanguard."

"That is good to hear," said Prince Qi, pleased that his selection worked out for Xiao Shu.

"As for the two of you coming along on my training mission, you are welcome to join. But," added Prince Qi turning his attention back to the stack of reports on his desk and sighing, "I must finish reviewing these before we leave. I will meet both of you in two hours at the training grounds."

Jingyan noticed the frustrated look on his elder brother's face. It was a rare expression; to see it on him, it must have had to do with Them.

"Brother, is it the Xuanjing Bureau again?" asked Jingyan curiously.

Prince Qi nodded, but did not look up from his report.

"Jingyan, let us leave da-ge to finish his reviewing. We can take this extra time to gear up and do some practicing at the yard beforehand," said Xiao Shu

Jingyan didn't want to leave but at Xiao Shu's insistence, he relented. "Da-ge, we will meet you at the training yard." Both he and Xiao Shu bowed and took their leave from Prince Qi's study.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had been suited in their armour, they met again and started to make their way to the training yard. As they walked, Jingyan's mind wandered back again to the situation with the Xuanjing Bureau. Jingyan had heard from Jingyu that this private investigation team their father trusted so much used many unethical means to gain confessions. They were not as unbiased as they appeared and feared that they would try and manipulate their father.

For this reason, Jingyu had tried many times to convince their father that the Xuanjing Bureau was not needed. Each time when it was brought up, there had been terrible tension and anger between the two of them. After many failed attempts, Jingyu had held his tongue when it came to the Xuanjing Bureau and instead began to collect more hard evidence of their corrupt ways. If there was one thing that was true to their father was, if there was enough evidence to sway his judgement, he may listen to you. But it had to be concrete.

Jingyan noticed though, as of late, their father had shown less inclination to seek evidence for things that he knew were already wrong, he just did not bother to correct it. The reports today that Jingyu received, perhaps gave more insight to the Xuanjing Bureau's dealings. Jingyu was probably trying to come up with a plan on how he should present the new evidence to their royal father so that he would see Xia Jiang's true colours.

"Still thinking about the Xuanjing Bureau?" asked Xiao Shu, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm. Yes," said Jingyan.

"Nothing much to think about. I think Prince Qi is right to try to convince his majesty to get rid of them. No reason for their existence except to show the arrogance of royal power."

"It is not so easy though, Xiao Shu. Last time da-ge brought it up with my father, he was shunned for several weeks. My father trusts Xia Jiang more than his own son. It is so strange, I don't really understand it."

"I think –" But Xiao Shu didn't finish his sentence when a voice called out from not too far away of a distance.

"Lin Shu ge-ge! Lin Shu ge-ge!"

Another voice followed the exclamation with, "Wait! Wait for me. Stop running so fast!"

Even though their topic of conversation had been so serious moments before, Jingyan had to hold back his grin when he saw the look on Xiao Shu's face – his eyes were deadpanned and his lips were pursed. Jingyan couldn't do it any more and a full fledge smile graced his face. It was too funny. There were few that could render Xiao Shu so exasperated, except these two people, and they weren't even full grown yet.

Two boys came into their sights within moments and by then, thankfully, Jingyan could see that Xiao Shu had tailored his annoyed face to a… less annoyed one.

Although this was lost on the excited boy who had first cried Xiao Shu's name, it was not so much lost on the other one who had been racing to follow his friend. He just looked at Xiao Shu as if it were _he_ that intruded on him and his friend.

"Jingrui, you don't have to chase after him. It's not like he's going to disappear." Said the out of breath boy as he pouted. "Besides, we're suppose to go fly our kites."

"How about we fly our kites a little later, Yujin. Lots of time." said Jingrui. And then immediately remembering his manners, he gave a formal greeting. "Prince Jing. Lin Shu."

"Fine. Later." Said Yujin, and mumbled some words Jingyan couldn't catch, but guessed it was his version of a greeting.

"Lin Shu ge-ge. I read the classic you told me to read last time. It was really interesting!"

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes. I did! Took me almost a whole week, but I finished it."

"Did you try to apply some of the teachings?"

Jingrui nodded eagerly. "I think father Zhuo was very pleased that I am more disciplined now. I am thinking I should have Xie Bi learn too."

Xiao Shu's mouth twitched at Jingrui's comment.

"You're ready to pass on the knowledge?"

"Yes. I think it is a great disciplinary book. Xie Bi would benefit from it. I wonder if Qianyao ge-ge read this?"

"I'm sure he has already, no need to involve him," said Xiao Shu quickly. "But since you like it so much, did you want to read the second volume?"

At that, Jingrui's eyes went wide like saucers. "There's a second volume?"

Jingyan couldn't help but narrow his eyes suspiciously as he looked at Xiao Shu. His friend was showing an unusual amount of genuine interest in the boy's excitement about this "book".

"Yes, there is. It's actually in my study right now. I will have Han Do deliver it to your manor if you like."

Jingrui looked so grateful. "Thank you, Lin Shu ge-ge!"

"No, no. No need to thank me. You should encourage Yujin to read it as well," said Xiao Shu. And that was when Jingyan caught the mischievious glint in Xiao Shu's eyes that he had tried so hard to conceal during the entire conversation with Jingrui. The book… what book was this exactly?

Yujin was unimpressed with the suggestion of being roped into reading this "book" as well and simply said, "Okay, now you have a second volume of a boring book lined up for reading, Can we go now?"

"Alright, alright. We can go," said Jingrui slightly annoyed that his friend wasn't showing the same amount of enthusiasm as he. "But I'm going to read the second volume first. You need to start on the first one, okay?" Yujin's face lit up what Jingyan would categorize as a unhidden fake smile and nodded, "Yes yes…, let's go!" and tugged Jingrui's arm indicating it was time to leave.

"Bye, Lin Shu ge-ge!" cried Jingrui as Yujin had moved from indicating time to go to literally pulling him along to the opposite direction.

Jingyan and Xiao Shu waited until the two boys were at a distance before starting to walk again towards the training yard.

Jingyan had to ask then, the curiosity weighed too much on his mind.

"Xiao Shu, what book did you have Jingrui read?"

"An educational one," replied Xiao Shu with a smile. Too short and too concise of an answer, thought Jingyan. So he probed further.

"I see that look on your face…" started Jingyan.

"What look? I didn't do anything," and he gave Jingyan a wide innocent look. "Why do you think the worse of me!"

"If it were anyone else but those two, I'd think otherwise. But you look too genuine. Too quick with your answers. You planned something. What did you do?"

"It's a good book," said Xiao Shu grinning. "Father… always has me read it, so it can't be bad."

At those words, Jingyan instantly knew which "book" Xiao Shu was referring to. But it wasn't _a_ book.

"Xiao Shu. That book… it's a series. It's twelve volumes! And.. isn't it something that Lin Xie punishes you to read when you make trouble?"

Xiao Shu just grinned. "Depends on perspective it seems." Jingyan realized it was probably because Jingrui thought it was a good read. "Good practice for him if he ever gets in trouble in the future."

Jingyan shook his head.

"Xiao Shu, you never cease to amaze me. What if his parents find out?"

"Which one?"

That earned Xiao Shu an eye roll from Jingyan.

"Either one."

"Then they will know that Jingrui has a very solid set of morals. And they should thank me in the future."

"How did you manage to change it so that you are the one being thanked in all of this?"

"A good strategist looks at all outcomes, not just a single plan. Too many factors could go wrong that way."

"You mean like Aunt Liyang finding out and telling your father what you did?"

Xiao Shu grinned. "Jingrui wouldn't tell a soul."

"What about Yujin?"

Xiao Shu didn't even pause before answering, "He won't either."

"Do I want to know how you managed that?"

"Well… there isn't anything to tell."

Jingyan didn't get it. "What do you mean nothing to tell? Yujin just has to tell someone the title of the book –"

And then another realization came to him when the cheshire cat's grin on Xiao Shu's face grew wider.

"You didn't."

Xiao Shu nodded.

"The cover… you changed all of them?"

"Every volume. Yujin can say the name of the book, but it would just be that of any old classic."

"Brilliant, Xiao Shu," Jingyan had to applaud his friend the great lengths to pull this prank as well as it's ingenuity.

Xiao Shu nodded in self-satisfied agreement, "I know. This mind, even I surprise myself sometimes."

There was the sound of blades clashing and then the booming gruff voice of man cried out "Good, a little more lean on the right Han Ming. Long Hai, you did well."

"Thank you Commander Meng Zhi, for your pointers," said both men as they bowed formally.

"No need," was the reply.

They had finally arrived at the training yard.

Jingyan exchanged a quick glance with Xiao Shu as he said, "Shall we spar with Commander Meng Zhi while we wait for da-ge?" Xiao Shu nodded.

"It would be an excellent way to warm up," said Xiao Shu as Jingyan cleared his throat and made his presence known.


End file.
